sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Windy Valley
– poziom pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower i E-102 Gamma. Opis Windy Valley jest poziomem położonym w Mystic Ruins. Wejście znajduje się w jaskini wiatru, nieopodal jeziora z wodospadem. Aby dostać się na poziom, gracz musi podnieść kamienny klucz, który pojawi się pod Warsztatem Tailsa, a następnie położyć go na ołtarzu w jaskini. Wówczas z otworu w ziemi zacznie wydobywać się silny wiatr, który uniesie w górę blokujące go deski i liście, a także gracza, który będzie chciał wejść na poziom. Windy Valley jest powietrzną doliną - położoną wysoko na niebie masą lądu z silnymi wiatrami, które niekiedy tworzą trąby powietrzne. Pojawia się tu wiele wiatraków napędzających wiatr. Windy Valley składa się z trzech aktów. Pierwszy rozgrywa się na zawieszonych wysoko w powietrzu platformach, z leżącymi w różnych miejscach ruinami. Występują tutaj liczne wiatraki, które gracz może niszczyć, czasami po to aby po nich skakać. Niektóre przejścia blokują kamienne mury, które mogą być zniszczone. Poszczególne latające wyspy łączą ze sobą wiszące mosty. W wersji Gammy na mostach tych stacjonują nieruchome Rhino-Tank, których zniszczenie oznacza także destrukcję całego mostu. Pierwszy akt rozpoczyna się od wąskiej ścieżki - z prawej strony ogrodzonej płotem, z lewej kamienną ścianą. Od tego momentu zaczyna jedynie Gamma. Idąc dalej gracz natknie się na pierwszy most z Rhino-Tankiem. Za tym mostem położona jest szersza wysepka z ruinami, połączona kolejnym mostem z inną. Tym razem most ten nie jest pilnowany. Wspinając się po stopniach drugiej wyspy, gracz natrafi na mur, który należy zniszczyć. Za murem mieści się krater z krótką drogą w dół. Sonic startuje na dnie tego krateru. Już na samym początku jego trasy znajdują się dwie alternatywne trasy. Po lewej gracz może wskoczyć na skalną półkę i z niej skakać po kolejnych latających w powietrzu wiatrakach, aby dostać się na ogrodzoną półkę. Znajduje się na niej spring, prowadzący gracza na następną wyspę. Inna trasa wiedzie przez biegnącą nieco w dół ścieżkę. Dla Sonica kończy się ona wysoką ścianą. Jeż pokonuje ją dzięki wiejącemu z kratki pod jego stopami wiatrowi. Gamma natomiast musi wysadzić mur blokujący przejście, aby po wiszącym moście przejść na kolejną wysepkę. Gamma niszczy kolejne ściany i pokonuje drugi tunel. Następnie ma przed sobą kolejne latające wyspy, z których dwie łączy wiszący most z Rhino-Tankiem. Na ostatniej wyspie gracz musi się wspiąć na wzniesienie i odbić ze springa na ostatnią latającą wyspę. Tam będzie musiał pokonać E-103 Deltę, aby zakończyć swoją misję. Sonic natomiast po pokonaniu tej ściany i odbiciu się od springa trafia na wgłębienie z okratowaną podłogą, z której wieje unoszący go w górę wiatr. Jeż musi następnie zbiec po stromym zboczu do pierwszej bramki, która rozpoczyna wietrzną ścieżkę. Przy odpowiedniej prędkości Sonic biegnie automatycznie po wyznaczonej w powietrzu trasie i nie spadnie, chyba że zatrzyma się lub drastycznie zwolni. Po tym wskakuje na kolejną latającą wyspę, na której mieści się trampolina. Gracz musi się od niej odbić kilka razy, aby dostać się na dwie powietrzne platformy. Następnie będzie musiał przeskoczyć nad zarwanym wiszącym mostem na małą wysepkę, górującą nad większym latającym lądem. Gracz może przebiec po wiszącym moście, który rozpadnie się po pewnym czasie. Jeśli jednak Sonic przebiegnie po nim odpowiednio szybko, będzie mógł zdobyć dodatkowe życie na skalnej półce. W tej sekcji pojawia się wielkie tornado, które zacznie zasysać do środka całe otoczenie, łącznie z graczem. W środku trąby powietrznej rozpoczyna się drugi akt. Gracz musi iść cały czas w górę tornada, po zakręcających ścieżkach i platformach. Poszczególne części lądu, porwanego przez tornado, połączone są ze sobą przez okratowane platformy. Po przejściu kilku takich platform gracz natrafi na pierwszy panel skoku, z którego będzie musiał skorzystać. Odbijając się od kolejnych paneli wyląduje obok trampoliny, dzięki której będzie musiał odbić się dostatecznie wysoko w górę, aby znaleźć się na wiszącym moście. Na końcu mostu mieści się spring, który odbija gracza do kolejnych, aż ostatecznie postać znajdzie się na ostatniej wyspie, z małym kamiennym ogrodzeniem. Wewnątrz znajduje się spring, który wybija gracza poza tornado. Rozpoczyna się tu trzeci akt, a także misja Tailsa. Gracz znajduje się teraz ponad chmurami. Znajdują się tu liczne powietrzne lądy, połączone ze sobą różnie biegnącymi drogami. W powietrzu unoszą się także małe fragmenty lądu z dużymi wiatrakami, na których można wylądować. Na początku opada na latający fragment lądu. Na samym początku gracz musi przejść przez dość szeroką wyspę, a następnie zakręcić i zniszczyć mur. Następnie gracz będzie biegł przez długie trasy z pętlami. Pierwszą taką trasę kończy szeroki spring, wybijający gracza na wyspę z kamiennymi zabudowaniami. Pojawia się tu rakieta, która przeniesie gracza na następną wyspę. Alternatywnie można przelecieć na sąsiednią wyspę i z niej dostać się do alternatywnej trasy. Sonic potrzebuje do tego jednak Light Speed Shoes, aby przelecieć po trasie z pierścieni. Następna wyspa składa się z trasy z długą pętlą. Trasę tę kończy wietrzna ścieżka, która transportuje gracza na wyspę z czymś w rodzaju wielkiego komina, z którego wydobywa się wiatr. Wyspę tę można okrążyć trzema trasami na różnych wysokościach. Należy na nich uważać na kolczaste kule i kolce. Na dwóch trasach od dołu gracz jest unoszony przez wiatr i musi uważać na przeszkody. Najwyższa trasa jest natomiast najbezpieczniejsza. Środkową trasę kończy wietrzna ścieżka, która prowadzi gracza na szczyt, a najwyższą pojedynczy spring wybijający gracza do góry. Najniższa trasa prowadzi do szczeliny w kominie z wiatrem, przez którą można przejść. Na szczycie wyspy znajduje się latający spring, który odbija gracza do kolejnych. Aby się do niego dostać można skorzystać z pomocy unoszącego wiatru. Gracz zostanie odbity przez serię springów, a następnie wyląduje na małej wysepce. Stąd rozpoczyna się długi bieg przez zakręcające trasy z pętlami. Prowadzą one do pionowej ściany, po której gracz biegnie cały czas w dół, aż do zapętlonych tras, zakończonych ostatnią wietrzną ścieżką. Po pokonaniu jej gracz ląduje na ostatniej wyspie. Sonic i Tails kończą tutaj swoją misję, znajdując Szmaragd Chaosu, lub niszcząc kapsułę z uwięzionymi zwierzątkami. Misje Sonic the Hedgehog Dla Sonica jest to jego drugi poziom. Gracz przechodzi wszystkie trzy akty poziomu, z wyjątkiem początkowej i końcowej sekcji pierwszego aktu, dostępnych wyłącznie dla Gammy. Misja C polega na zdobyciu ciemnoniebieskiego Szmaragdu Chaosu, umieszczonego na końcu trzeciego aktu. Misja B polega na znalezieniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu w ciągu 3 minut. Miles "Tails" Prower Dla Tailsa jest to jego pierwszy poziom. Rozpoczyna się w trzecim akcie. Misja C polega na zdobyciu ciemnoniebieskiego Szmaragdu Chaosu na końcu poziomu przed Soniciem. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu, zanim dotrze do niej Sonic. W misji A celem gracza jest zniszczyć kapsułę na końcu poziomu, zanim dotrze do niej jeszcze szybszy niż przedtem Sonic. Tails może ułatwić sobie wyścig, wykorzystując różne skróty w postaci tras, które tworzą pierścienie przyspieszające. E-102 Gamma Dla Gammy jest to jego trzeci poziom. Gracz przechodzi cały pierwszy akt, z pominięciem końcowej sekcji dla Sonica. Gamma idzie od pewnego momentu alternatywną trasa, aby dostać się do E-103 Delty. Misja C polega na znalezieniu Delty i zniszczeniu go. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i pokonaniu Delty. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu Delty, mając na liczniku przynajmniej 150 sekund czasu. Zwierzątka Muzyka }} W innych grach Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic London Gameplay 231.png|thumb|Windy Valley w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Windy Valley jest miejscem w którym rozgrywa się Dream Discus. Zawodnicy przemierzają dużą część doliny na latających dyskach, zbierając po drodze pierścienie i unikając Bladed Spinnerów. Dolina jest tutaj zawieszona nad wodą i posiada silne wiatry, które pozwalają na unoszenie się. Pod koniec zawodnicy zostają wciągnięci przez wielką trąbę powietrzną, a następnie znajdują się wysoko ponad chmurami. W końcowej fazie zawodnicy spadają na jedną konkretną wyspę aby zdobyć ostatnie punkty. Im bliżej środka wyspy się wyląduje, tym więcej punktów można zyskać. W innych mediach Sonic X [[Plik:Sonic X ep 28 20.png|thumb|Windy Valley w Sonic X]] Windy Valley jest jedną z części Mystic Ruins w serialu Sonic X. Sonic i Tails znaleźli tutaj dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale stracili je przez pojawienie się Eggmana i Egg Hornet. Po zniszczeniu Egg Hornet bohaterowie musieli stoczyć walkę z Chaosem 4. Później Gamma przybył tutaj, aby uratować Deltę. Archie Comics Windy Valley pojawia się w komiksach, jako lokacja w której Silver the Hedgehog, Larry Lynx, i Shard the Metal Sonic– śledzili Geoffrey'a St. Johna. Ciekawostki *Muzyka w pierwszym akcie Windy Valley jest wzorowana na muzyce ze specjalnego poziomu z gry Sonic 3D Blast na Sega Mega Drive. Muzyka trzeciego aktu jest natomiast remiksem pierwszego aktu Green Grove Zone z tej samej gry. *Pierwszy akt poziomu nosi nazwę Windy Hill, podobnie jak pierwszy poziom z gry Sonic Lost World. thumb|Przykładowe zrzuty ekranu dawnego Windy Valley *Windy Valley jest poziomem z Sonic Adventure, który przeszedł przez najwięcej zmian. Układ poziomu i używane na nim tekstury zostały całkowicie zmienione. Pierwotnie Windy Valley było o wiele większe niż w ostatecznej wersji. Elementy starej wersji tego poziomu wciąż można znaleźć w trakcie rozgrywki. Na końcu czołówki Tails i Big stoją na tle dawnego Windy Valley, a we wspomnieniach na początku historii Amy wykorzystane zostają tło i otoczenie z tego poziomu. Kategoria:Tematyka podniebna Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure